


【带卡】寤梦

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 双晓带卡有明显的mob卡描写，土mob暗示。迫害未成年（指mob卡里的mob）轻微血腥描写
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】寤梦

卡卡西立于被拦腰劈断的树干，脚下是尚冒着火星的焦黑。面具下的鼻子微微耸动，他闻到烧焦——闻到火的味道。于是他深深地，甚至有几分发狠地吸了一口气，然后看向他手下唯一的幸存者。

那孩子眼里噙着眼泪，拿着苦无的手瑟瑟发抖，但他姑且还是在算是在用最后的勇气瞪着这个冷血的杀人凶手。看着他的眼睛，卡卡西听见自己无声地发笑，面具把他这点笑意尽数抹去。

“这样的也敢来当忍者吗？”

他跳下来，动作间月光像糖浆一样在他苍白的脚趾流淌。宽大的衣袍膨起，冷气折起的衣褶掩去斑斑血迹。他缓步走近浸在血泊里的男孩，直到他黑压压的影子把那具发抖的身体完全掩住。

于是那男孩的眼泪终于溢出眼眶。于是卡卡西跪在他面前。

卡卡西吮吸着他小巧的，软倒在大腿一侧的性器，他的努力没能换来任何的回报，身下这具身体筛子一样抖动着，是因为他，也不是因为他。

从根部一路舔到顶端，月亮让他被面具卡着的银白色的头发闪闪发亮，他想起带土的东西，带土曾经深深埋在他身体里的性器，对他无动于衷的带土的，永远不会对他无动于衷的性器。

孩子的身体从头到尾都没有热起来，而卡卡西仍乐此不疲地舔着那幼小的柔软阴茎，他把眼睛抬起来看向前方，看到男孩发着抖的染血的衣服，又越过小巧的下巴看向远处发着抖的风景。

他突然想起来带土的阴茎是能把他顶到抽搐的阴茎，插进他嘴里就让他觉得眼球里的血管几近破裂的阴茎。

把头从男孩双腿间抬起来，他嘴角还牵着一根银丝。他觉得今晚的露水沉重的要把他整个人浸湿了。

于是他跪直身子，从背后抽出刀来，再把它举过头顶。举头三尺有神明，举头三尺有神明，他的刀在月亮底下明晃晃。

“要抓紧时间逃走哦。”他说。

“三——”

他走到带土身侧的时候没得到任何回应，但透过自己和带土的面具，他凭直觉也知道对方正在嗅闻他身上的气味。

“血。”带土说，“为什么？”

卡卡西忍不住地要发笑，在用鼻子这个方面，带土没有他在行。

但他说，“不是血，是露水。”

你倒是和女人混在一起了。这话他没有说出口。

他凑过去，面具和面具的鼻尖碰在一起，叩出一声轻响。他闻着带土身上的脂粉香。

他眼球里的血管要爆炸了。卡卡西心想。

他骑在带土身上，眼眶在发红发热，好像下一秒就要淌出眼泪来，带土的阴茎埋在他身体里。

他的手抓挠着石头坑洼的表面，想到自己和带土的身体都布满了疤痕。那是他几乎不主动向带土求欢的理由，理由之一。今天不一样，他怎么能什么都不做？在吮吸过那孩子无动于衷的阴茎——在看过那个胆小鬼噙着泪水的眼睛后。

他起伏着，出汗的手心在石头上滑动，蹭出了交错重叠的血痕，又被汗水刺得发痛。举头三尺有神明，举头三尺有神明，他的眼前是掺着洞穴黑暗的白光，如果不是手上不停传来刺痛，他会觉得自己手上拿着一把明晃晃的刀。

带土握着他脚腕的手像浇过糖浆的太阳，滚烫，湿滑，黏，他几乎要为它流下两滴热泪。或许吧，可能根本不是泪，他只是感觉自己眼睛里的血管已经爆开了。

只是起伏还不够，他脑子里总出现阴魂不散的含着泪的眼睛。所以他拼了命地扭动着屁股，让带土爆着青筋的阴茎撵过自己肠壁的每一寸。他垂头看到带土面具上黑漆漆的一个洞，发着抖把遍布细小伤痕的面具掀开。面具撩开他额前银白色的发丝，露出他发红的眼睛和那条细长的刀疤。

带土无动于衷。就好像他只是拔掉了自己的一根头发丝。

而他深深地吸了一口气。他说反正所有人都知道他是谁，他是木叶的叛忍旗木卡卡西。

他死死盯着带土再次上下起伏起来，他有没有说出口的话，他总有说不出但不觉得遗憾的话，无论是作为赝品，还是作为一个梦。

他的手从岩壁上滑下来，掌心血痕密密麻麻像某种细长的爬虫。他把手探向下体，遮羞般按在交合处，却不知廉耻地弓下身子，从指缝里死盯着带土的阴茎在他身体里隐没又再度抽出。他按在那儿，感觉手心已经格外滚烫，哪怕它刚放在那儿时凉的让两人都打了一个寒战。被肠液包裹着的性器看起来亮晶晶的，飞溅的液体润湿他的手后悄然缓慢地流淌起来，像是糖浆，融化的月亮。

听见带土的低喘声，卡卡西仍觉得那是一种敷衍。他潮湿的眼睛望进那面具上黑漆漆的洞里，甚至不敢确定那只眼睛有没有在注视自己。卡卡西知道带土在世上唯一信任的只有自己的眼睛，讽刺的是那双眼睛的其中一只被锁在了他的眼眶里。如果某天带土想要他物归原主，他会毫不犹豫地弓起手指伸向自己的眼睛。现在？现在不行，现在他的眼球是血管濒临爆炸的眼球。

卡卡西蓄谋已久地，好像真支持不住一样地把手撑在了带土微微起伏的胸膛上。血和粘液在他胸口的布料上混成模糊的一片，就好像带土的心脏被人碾碎了又放回心口。他摇晃着，已经冷掉的汗水顺着额前的发滴往那花纹怪异的面具，他的手也同时伸了出去，前往相同的目的地。

带土抓着他的脚腕猛地往回一抽。

——！

卡卡西在向后倒去的瞬间扯住了带土的衣服，像一个险些被飞奔的马甩下的蠢货，但那性器此时所处的位置让他连惊呼都发不出，他从没想过带土的囊袋能这样紧贴着他，他甚至能想象到它们在交合处挤压到变形的样子——他真觉得眼球里的血管要爆炸了。

“带，带土——”

在他喊着他的名字开始抽泣之前，那面具率先逼近了他，黑压压的影子压在他身上。“赝品。”面具说，发着幽光的红色眼睛像月亮，此刻正拿着一把明晃晃的刀。

举头三尺有神明，举头三尺有神明。

到梦里向他索吻吧。他现在可以只要能操他到血管爆裂的阴茎。

Fin.


End file.
